Hungry at Night
by hopekies
Summary: Tidur Hoseok menjadi terusik karena rengekan manja seseorang yang terpaksa membuatnya terbangun di tengah kelelahan yang menyerangnya. [ Oneshots/Ficlet/BTS Fanfiction ; pair HOPEV/VHOPE ]


**Title : Hungry at Night**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(V-Hope)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ga jelas ini milik saya. Banyak kekurangan karena kesempurnaan milik Tuhan**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo everywhere. OOC. Diksi buruk. Banyak kalimat tidak sinkron**

 **Don't like ? don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

Hoseok seharusnya masih terlelap dalam alam tidurnya hingga sebuah rengekan manja seseorang pemuda sambil menarik-narik kaos putih yang digunakannya, ya itu ulah kekasih aliennya, Taehyung. Kedua pupilnya masih enggan terbuka dan membiasakan dengan cahaya lampu kamar yang masih benderang. Seharusnya dia mendengarkan kata Jimin untuk mengenakan masker penutup mata saat tidur. Namun, ia menolak mentah-mentah karena tidak bisa memandang kekasih kesayangannya itu. Dan sekarang dia menyesal tidak mendengarkan kata Jimin.

Dia melirik nakas disebelah kiri tempat tidurnya. Jam weker masih menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari dan kekasihnya itu masih saja merengek. Dorm tampak sangat sepi. Hanya dengkuran halus milik sang main _vocal,_ Jimin yang mendominasi kamar mereka. Hoseok berusaha mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dan mengucak matanya untuk memperoleh kesadaran penuh.

Wajah orang yang pertama ditatap adalah kekasih alien itu masih setia memajukan bibirnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Lalu ia bangkit dan duduk sambil menatap kekasihnya,

" _Kenapa lagi Tae?"_ sebuah pertanyaan singkat lolos dari bibirnya. Suaranya masih parau khas bangun tidur.

Sungguh, dia benar-benar lelah dan butuh istirahat. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka sampai di Seoul setelah melaksanakan salah satu rangkaian konser Epilogue.

" _Hyung, aku lapar."_ Jawab Taehyung singkat sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Mencoba merayu sang kekasih rupanya,

Hoseok menatap Taehyung sambil menggeleng. Menolak pun percuma dia akan terus merengek hingga Jimin terbangun atau berteriak dan membuat seisi dorm gaduh. Dan Hoseok sangat mengerti situasi ini.

" _Kau bahkan bisa memasak sendiri,"_ goda Hoseok sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya, sambil mencubit pipi tirus sang kekasih yang tidak pernah berisi sejak mereka awal berpacaran.

Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Wajahnya menatap sinis yang kekasih, _"Baiklah,"_ balasnya singkat dan bangkit dari ranjang Hoseok.

Namun, sebuah tarikan tangan kuat membuatnya terjatuh di atas ranjang kekasihnya. Hoseok menyeringai karena ia dapat menindih kekasihnya itu. Taehyung membuang muka enggan menatapnya namun kedua rona merah jambu di pipinya masih saja menghiasi kedua pipi tirusnya itu.

" _Baby, kau marah hm?"_ tanya Hoseok mengelus lembut pipi kiri Taehyung dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kiri ia gunakan sebagai penyangga tubuhnya agar tidak mengenai kekasihnya.

Yang dipanggil masih enggan merespon pertanyaan Hoseok barusan. Hingga sebuah ciuman dipipi kiri Taehyung membuat atensinya melirik seorang yang berani menciumnya disaat genting seperti itu, yang tidak lain kekasihnya sendiri. Jarak mereka semakin dekat, Taehyung mulai memejamkan matanya karena Hoseok semakin mendekat pada bibirnya hingga sebuah bantal tepat mengenai kepala Hoseok.

Siapa lagi jika bukan ulah sialan yang tertidur itu, Park Jimin.

'Benar-benar merusak suasana.' Pikir Hoseok.

" _Ya! Jangan berani-berani kalian berciuman di kamar ini karena masih ada aku!"_ bentaknya pada kedua teman anggota grupnya itu.

" _Aish.."_ Hoseok memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit karena lemparan bantal si bantet itu. Sedangkan Taehyung mengelus dadanya. Jantungnya hampir berhenti karena berdebar jika di dekat kekasihnya, Jung Hoseok.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, suara nyaring berbunyi dari perut Taehyung. Dia benar-benar lapar sepertinya. Hoseok melirik Taehyung sekilas dan dibalas cengiran bodoh dari wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Hoseok menarik Taehyung untuk duduk di meja makan sedangkan ia membuat _ramyun_ di dapur. Mungkin dua bungkus cukup menghentikan cacing-cacing di perut sang alien itu. Setelah merebus air hingga mendidih dan memasak nya, ia menghidangkan di atas meja makan.

Kedua bibirnya ia tarik menjadi sebuah senyuman ketika melihat wajah kekasihnya yang tengah menikmati acara sarapan dini harinya dengan lahap.

" _Kau benar-benar kelaparan Tae?"_ tanya Hoseok membuka percakapan.

Hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung. Sumpitnya masih aktif untuk mengambil _ramyun_ yang mulai sedikit dingin.

" _Bagaimana jika aku yang kelaparan?"_ Hoseok melempar pertanyaan lagi.

" _Kau bisa memasak hyung,"_ jawab Taehyung dengan santai di sela-sela makannya.

" _Tae, aku lapar sekarang.."_ Hoseok menatapnya dengan pandangan seduktif seolah ia mendapat mangsa.

Taehyung seketika menoleh kearah kekasihnya yang memandang lapar ke arahnya. Dengan cepat ia menghabiskan _ramyun_ dan menunduk tak menoleh atau mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali. Hoseok mengusap pucuk rambut kecoklatan Taehyung lembut.

" _Pelan-pelan saja makannya, sebentar lagi kau akan olahraga."_ Bisiknya tepat di telinga Taehyung dan meninggalkannya di meja makan sendiri.

Seketika bulu kuduk Taehyung merinding. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hello Hopekies is back? Apa kabar kalian? Masih sehat? Udah pada mulai aktivitas kah? Tetep semangat ya ^^**

 **Maaf kemarin-kemarin ngilang karena urusan rl yang urgent hehe terus muncul Cuma bawa ficlet/? Maafin ya.. padahal nemu banyak moment VHOPE apalagi yang renang bareng di Dubai hehe /smirk/**

 **Ah, dan juga terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak di fanficku yang kemarin /nyengir/**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap dariku,**

 **Last, mind to reviews?**


End file.
